Captive
by Chidori Minami
Summary: AU May Maple; daughter of "Lord Norman Maple" Drew Hayden; Feared Pirate Captin of the ship "Bloody Rose" What do those two have in common? Absolutly NOTHING. When May is kidnapped for ransom by the "Bloody Rose"'s crew, what exactly will happen when the ransom is refused? Conflicting Emotions will arise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chidori: Um...Not sure were this came from, but...Hey, Why not? Please give me some feed back, as I'm not sure if I want to continue this horror I hesitantly call a story. **

**Disclaimer: Dude...FANfiction. -.-"**

* * *

**Drew; 17**

**Ash; 17**

**Gary; 17**

**Paul; 16**

**Misty; 16**

**Leaf; 16**

**Dawn; 15**

**May; 15**

* * *

Fire, smoke, running people, screams... An entire town on fire.

How? How did this happen?

A brunette somehow managed to make it into the forest surrounding the town. The screams fading in the distance as her mind unfocussed, she stumbled on a protruding tree root, falling down and twisting her ankle.

The pain bringing her back to the current situation, she whipped her head around watching as others that managed to escape were struck and killed quickly by figures wrapped in black.

A strangled sob broke out of her as a lifeless, soot covered body landed a few yards away from her, lifeless eyes frozen wide open with fear for the rest of eternity.

Attracting the attention of one of the black-clad figures, the last thing she saw before she blacked out were worn black leather boots and a sword dripping with crimson blood.

* * *

"A prisoner? Really? I thought I gave the order to attack, steal, and kill! Not to take a prisoner!"

The brunette woke groggily to the sounds of angry shouting. Where was she? She was lying on the floor in an unfamiliar room, her wrists and ankles bound tightly. Her sprained ankle throbbed painfully against its bounds.

"Troublesome wouldn't let me kill her!" someone protested.

"And Leaf refused to leave her; she made me carry her all the way back to the ship!" A different male voice complained.

"And why would you two do that?" The first voice, the one that had woken the brunette, snarled menacingly.

"Because, that's why!" Two female voices chorused in unison. A different female voice sighed.

"Alright, alright everyone!" the voice shouted. "Since we've got her, we might as well figure out what to do with her."

"We have a few choices. Kill her, keep her, strand her, or ransom her." A new voice spoke up, again belonging to a man.

"Did…Ash just say something smart?!" One of the female voices shouted.

"I'm not as dense as you like to think I am." The previous voice, now titled Ash, huffed.

The brunette began shaking uncontrollably. None of those choices ended in her favor.

"Bring her out." The first voice spoke up, still as cold and angry as before.

"Yes, Captain." Ash replied. Footsteps sounded, and the old, creaky wooden door swung open, banging against the wall and causing the brunette to shriek.

A tall, spiky auburn haired male with narrowed black orbs stood in the doorway. He was wearing a worn brown leather over-coat with a white cotton shirt underneath, tall black leather boots and tan cotton pants. He had a purple neckerchief tied around his neck.

He walked swiftly into the room and hoisted her up.

After entering the room, the brunette girl could see that there was a total of six teens, not including herself and the brunette carrying her.

The females of the group consisted of a red head with her hair pulled into a side ponytail and large, emerald pools sitting on an oddly pale face, a bluenette with her hair going just by her shoulders, happy-go-lucky cobalt orbs and slightly tanned skin, and a brunette whose hair fell just before mid-back. Her dark brown eyes held a calculating look to them.

They were all wearing the same outfit, a white cotton shirt with tan cotton pants and tall black leather boots. The only difference of their outfits was the neckerchiefs tied around their necks.

The red-head's was royal blue, the bluenette's was hot pink, and the brunette's was forest green.

The males of the group consisted of a spiky raven-haired boy with soft russet eyes, a boy whose purple hair stopped right before his shoulders and had black eyes, and an emerald haired boy with matching eyes.

They all wore the same thing; worn brown leather over-coats with a white cotton shirts underneath, tall black leather boots and tan cotton pants. Again, they were each wearing a different colored neckerchief.

The Raven wore a red one, the plum head wore a black one, and the grass-head wore an emerald green one.

Unceremoniously dumping the brunette on the floor in the center of the room, the girl gave a yelp as her ankle was twisted yet again at an odd angle.

After catching the glaring emerald gaze of the green-haired boy, the brunette diverted her gaze to the floor.

After a few seconds of silence, foot-steps sounded. A hand roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into emerald eyes.

"What's your name." the statement that should've been a question petrified the poor girl, who gave a tiny squeak.

"Drew, stop it! You're scaring her!" The bluenette protested.

"Troublesome, you're a pirate. Get used to it already." The purple headed boy grunted.

"I asked you; what's your name!" The emerald eyed boy, now named Drew, shouted.

"Drew! Look what you've done, you're making her cry!" The bluenette shouted. She stalked up to him and shoved him away. Kneeling in front of the dog-eared brunette, the girl smiled.

"Hello…My name's Dawn. Could you tell me what yours is?" She said softly.

"Maybelle…." The girls' voice was so quiet Dawn had to strain her ears to hear, and the whisper was lost to the rest of the group.

"Maybelle? That's a pretty name!" Dawn exclaimed. "Can you tell me your last name?"

"…..Maple. My name is Maybelle Maple."

Drew rose from his position on floor from when Dawn shoved him.

"The lords daughter, huh? Alright, she can go back into the room. Let's see how much we can get for her. Ash, Paul, Gary, Misty!" The Raven, the plum head, the brunette male, and the red-head all stood up a little straighter.

"Get back to your posts and make sure the rest of the crew didn't commit mutiny while we were busy with Ms. Maple here."

"Yes, Captain!" The four echoed each other.

"Dawn and Leaf, attended to our guests' injuries and then report to my office for some explaining."

"Yes captain…" The two remaining pirate girls sulked.

* * *

**Chidori: I know, they're all OOC, but if you think I should continue this; please reveiw as I am most likly Not going to other wise. ^-^ It was a cute idea while it lasted, I guess! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chidori: ...I SHALL CONTINUE THIS STORY! I had my phone open to my e-mail yesterday, and it kept beeping. New reveiws, new favorites, new follows! I was like, "I love these guys!" Oh, and just a quick pointy-out thingy...Their Neckercheifs mean they're high ranking command on the ship. **

**And I also feel the need to tell you guys; I have no idea what the heck you do to keep a ship running, so I'm still reserching that stuffz...^^"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Story, the plot, but i DO own Pokemon and the characters! Oh, Wait...That's supposed to be reversed. I don't own POKEMON or the CHARACTERS, but i DO own The STORY and the PLOT! **

* * *

~Chapter 2~

"Explain." Drew demanded. Leaf and Dawn looked down at the ground, their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Um, well, you see…" Dawn started.

"We're, uh…We might just be…" Leaf began.

"Spit it out already!" Drew spat.

The two girls exchanged looks before looking back at Drew.

"We might, possibly, kind of….We're broke…" They hung their heads as Drew gave a choked gasp.

"We're what now?!"

"It's all Dawn's fault!" Leaf exclaimed, "You shouldn't have put her in charge of our money!"

"What?! No way, it's all your fault!" Dawn shot back.

"Just explain what happened!" Drew roared angrily.

**~One long, insane explanation in which Dawn and Leaf try to shove the blame onto the other later~**

"I don't know what to do with you two." Drew groaned, sliding a hand down his face.

"You could pretend you never found out?" Dawn suggested.

"Too bad, girls." Drew snapped. "Hand over your neckerchiefs." He held out his hand, looking pointedly at the two girls.

"WH—what?!" Leaf asked, taking a step back.

"For your punishment, you're going to spend some time as regular crew members. Leaf, you're on kitchen duty. Try not to burn the ship down. Dawn, you get to scrub the Bloody Rose down, every inch of it. And when you two aren't working on these new duties, you'll be checking up on Maybelle." Drew smirked. "You'll also be changing cabins."

Dawn had anime-tears running down her face.

"ANYTHING BUT CLEANING!" She wailed.

"Neckerchiefs." Drew demanded. Sulking, the girls undid their status symbols and then ran out of the room.

Drew let out a weary sigh and sunk into his chair.

"If this ransom is refused, we're done for."

* * *

May sat on the bed in her "room." Her ankle had been wrapped, and her burns had been treated.

"Well, this is boring…" She mumbled. A scratching sound came from the walls and she instinctively shrunk back.

"Ewww! This ship has rats?!" She wailed as loud as she dared, (That purple headed boy had already come in and yelled at her for being 'too loud.')

"Rreow!" An odd, animal-like sound huffed from the wall. May blinked.

"That didn't sound like a rat…In fact, that sounded more like a…!" She cut herself off as a small, sleek bluish/gray head popped out of a hole in the wall near the baseboard.

"Rrrreow!" The cat purred, stepping out of the hole and stretching luxuriously.

"Hello, kitty…What are you doing in here?" May asked cautiously.

The cat turned its piercing cobalt eyes towards her, looking almost confused. She took a cautious sniff of the air, before leaping up on the bed beside May and curling up.

"Oh…! Do you like me? I like you…You're very pretty." May said as she stroked the cat.

* * *

"The ransoms been refused. And thanks to those two morons, we're broke. Anyone got any ideas on what we do now?" Drew asked, running his hand through his hair.

"….Just wondering, but where are "Those to Morons"?" Misty asked.

"Working." Drew replied.

"Working? Working on what?" Gary asked.

"Cleaning the Bloody Rose for Dawn and Kitchen duty for Leaf."

"You put troublesome in charge of cleaning the ship?" Paul growled.

"Aww, is wittle Paulie worried about wittle Dawny?" Ash joked.

"Shut up." Paul grunted.

Ignoring the two, Misty turned towards Drew.

"Alright, if we're broke, then we can't afford to keep the girl. We've got to get rid of her." Drew nodded.

"I figured that much." He let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll be right back."

* * *

A loud gasp roused May from her light sleep. Leaf and Dawn stood still, eyes trained on the gray cat, who was contentedly curled up next to the brunette. Standing by the two girls feet, were two cats.

One was pure white, with large blue eyes, and the other was a light golden tabby with deep auburn orbs.

"You got Glacier to come up to you?" Leaf asked.

"Um…If Glacier is the cat, then yes."

"Glacier normally stays out of sight; she's never approached a crew member or even the other cats before." Dawn explained.

"Yeah, look, even Pip and Solana are shocked!" Leaf pointed at the cats standing next to them.

"How many cats do you have?" May asked, furrowing her brow.

"Um, well…There's Pip and Solana and Glacier, then there's Raid and Forest and Onyx, and then Pikachu and Delta! So that's eight cats!" Dawn counted the cats off on her fingers.

"And each cat belongs to one of the seven high ranking crew members, Me, Dawn, Misty, Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew. Glacier we just count as belonging to Drew, as she doesn't really like anyone else."

"Why are you two explaining cats to her instead of doing your work?" A venomous voice snarled from behind the two girls.

"D-Drew! Um, well…look! May got Glacier to come to her!" Dawn stuttered. Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Leave." He snarled, placing his hand on the handle of his sword.

"What are you going to do to May?" Leaf asked cautiously.

"The ransoms been refused, and we're broke. What do you think I'm going to do? Now leave!"

The two girls were helpless to do anything, and reluctantly left the room, their cats following.

Drew shut and locked the door behind them, before drawing his sword and stepping towards the girl on the bed.

He raised his sword, and—

* * *

The girls' terrified screamed echoed around the boat. Wincing, Leaf buried her head in Gary's chest.

Paul noticed Dawn's tears and awkwardly patted her head, only to have the bluenette bury her head in his chest.

* * *

**Chi: :P Who wants to kill me for that little cliffy there?** **C'mon, Be honest! :D Anyways...**

**Thanks to the following peaple for following "Captive"-**

_**ContestshippingRose**_

_**Gyarados' rage**_

_**Iloveikari**_

_**Luna the Delcatty**_

_**PikaMewGirl**_

_**Vipergirl02**_

**Thanks to the following peaple for favoriting "Captive"-**

_**AdorableMe**_

_**ContestshippingRose**_

_**Luna the Delcatty**_

_**Misha Okasawa**_

_**PikaMewGirl**_

_**Vipergirl02**_

**And thanks to a Bunch of other peaple for favoriting/following Me! :D**

**Reveiw Replies:**

**Luna23111: Hi Luna! ^-^ Thankies!**

**Zephyr Soul: Ta-da! AN UPDATE!**

**Alexxxxxxx: Well, according to my English teacher, All stories just repeat themselves over time. Like the Hunger Games! Apparently, 20 years ago it was something called "Battle Royal" in a japanese story. :P JAPAN ROCKS! (There's your randomness of the day!)**

**ContestshippingRose: Yepperz, I am gonna continue this story! ...MAYBE! If I don't make Drew kill May in that little bit up THERE-^**

**Iloveikari: I haz decided to continue! **

**PikaMewGirl: Thanks, and I SHALL!**

**Luna the Delcatty: I SHALL!(Why Am I repeating this phraze?)**

**Inspi Tree: May gets braver as she spends more time on the ship-Aw crap. I just unknowingly gave you guys the awnser to wether May lives. -.- **

**Fprmr1: LE GASP! OMG, I LOVE YOUR STORIES! And you Reveiwed MINE! *Faints* *Pops right back up* Anywho, How's your wrist? I broke my left wrist once...Even though I'm right-handed, It was still a major pain!**

**GreenGiantUranus: I SHALL!(Again with the I Shallz! WHat's up with me?!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chidori: Sorry it took so long! I'm MEGA lazy...Amongst other things...Word to the wise; If you havn't been drunk before, never try it. It. Is. Not. Worth. It!**

**~Yes, I am 13. No, I'm not going to tell you what happened~ BTW! Text like "**_This"_** Is when the cats are talking to each other. Only us, the awesome readers in this world, are able to understand them. The peaple in the story can't.**

**Discalimer: ...Yes, peaple, the thirteen year old girl who ended up drunk owns pokemon. Yeah right~**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

May saw the silver blade of the sword come rushing towards her, and let out a terrified scream, squeezing her eyes shut so tight that it hurt.

She waited, and waited…and waited…but the painful blow did not come.

"Move, you stupid beast!" Drew snarled, just loud enough to be heard over Glacier's snarling, hissing, and snapping.

The gray cat's claws were unsheathed, her cobalt eyes narrowed, her ears pinned back flat against her head…She was standing protectively in front of the brunette girl.

"Rrrrrrrr!" Glacier growled, bunching up her muscles.

A few seconds later, and she was airborne, yowling a battle cry she raked her claws down Drew's arm, causing him to yelp and drop his sword.

He swung out his fist and caught the she-cat on the side of her head, sending her flying into the wall.

Picking up his sword, Drew advanced…

"No! Leave her alone!" May screamed, leaping up to stand protectively in front of Glacier as the cat had done for her.

Drew paused, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Move, girl. Nothing you do will save either of you."

May fumbled inside her shirt, ripping out a necklace and pendant.

The pendant was a sapphire stone shaped into a heart, and was clipped to a gold chain.

"Sell this! Just…Don't hurt us…." May whispered the last part, her eyes dropping towards the floor.

Drew's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. He stalked forward and fingered the pendant. May trembled slightly at the close proximity.

Drew's hand closed around the pendant and with one, fluid movement, he ripped it off her neck.

May gasped at the pain of the gold chain cutting through her skin, and when Drew stepped away from her, he held the now-bloody chain in his hand.

"You've saved yourself, for now." He said in a low voice. He spun around on his heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Gary stalked into Drew's cabin, looking very angry.

"What did you do to Leaf?" He snapped. Drew looked up tiredly.

"I did nothing to her. Why are you so concerned?"

Gary turned thirty shades of red.

"N-n-none of y-your business!" He snapped, wheeling on his heel and rushing towards the door.

"Before you leave," Drew spoke up, causing Gary to hesitate, "I have a request." Gary reluctantly turned to face him.

"I need you to send Brock to Maybelle's cabin. She got a little…bloodied."

Gary blinked.

"She's…Still alive?" He said, trying to process the fact.

"If that insane cat hasn't killed her by now;" Drew gestured with his good arm to his bandaged right arm, "Then yes."

Gary snickered as he left.

"Ha, the cat managed to beat him!" He smirked.

* * *

May jumped when she heard the door unlock. Glacier tensed, anticipating another fight.

"Gary, you better not be bluffing!" May heard Leaf snap as the door swung open.

"MAY!" Said girl was glomped by a certain bubbly bluenette.

"C-Can't breathe…!" May gasped.

"Rrrrrr!" Glacier's fur began to rise, and Dawn jumped back.

"_Why are you protecting the girl?"_ Pip asked after leaping nimbly up beside the gray she-cat.

"_I have to have a reason?"_ Glacier growled.

"_Well, you're you, so yes. You do."_ Solana purred, leaping up next to the other two.

"May, call of the cat." Gary demanded.

The shorter-haired brunette gave a weak smile and turned to the cat.

"Glacier, it's alright. They're friends…I think…" she trailed off.

"May, I'd like you to meet the Ship's doctor, Brock." Gary introduced, stepping aside to let a tanned man with spiky brown hair and squinty eyes into the room.

Brock wore a white cotton shirt and tan cotton pants like everyone else, but instead of tall black boots, he wore orange loafers.

"Hello, May. I'm Brock, like Gary said. Drew told me that you might need a doctor…?" He said, looking for any obvious injuries.

Glacier sat up straighter and perked her ears.

"_Worried?"_ Pip teased.

"_He ripped the necklace right off of her neck!"_ Glacier snarled.

Solana started and then leapt from the bed, fur raised, and stalked out of the room, everyone's gaze on her.

"What's with your cat, Leaf?" Gary asked. Leaf shrugged and turned back to May, who took a deep breath and tugged the collar of her shirt away from her neck, revealing puffy, swollen cuts surrounded by dried blood.

"DREW!" Leaf and Dawn roared, bolting for the door.

"Aw, shit!" Gary cried, running after them, Dawn's white cat following.

* * *

"DREW!" The two girls bellowed, crashing into his cabin. They froze when they took in the sight.

Solana was battling a pale tawny cat with a white muzzle and one black stripe running along his spine and Drew was trying to pull them apart.

Judging by the blood pouring out of his hands, he wasn't having much success.

"LEAF! CONTROL YOUR BLOODY CAT!" The angry emerald haired male snarled.

"S-Solana! Leave Raid alone!" Leaf gasped, running forward and grabbing the golden tabby by the scruff of her neck.

"I think Solana had the same idea as you two." Gary sweat-dropped as the tabby snarled and flailed, trying to get to Raid.

"_Solana! Raid has nothing to do with his master's actions, stop it right this moment!" _Pip demanded.

**~Few minutes later~**

Solana flicked her tail and sprinted out of the room, in which the four teens and the two cats laid, panting.

"That was…Intense…" Gary panted.

"Who…Knew….She….Could fight…Like that?" Dawn agreed.

"You were beaten by a cat, that's hilarious!" Ash doubled over in the doorway, laughing his ass off.

* * *

**Chi: ...Reveiw time!**

**Inspi Tree: Knickers in a twist...Ha, I love that phraze! **

**Contestshipping Rose: I have no real update time. Normally the moment a Chapter is complete, which can take between forever and no time at all, I'll update. **

**Iloveikari: ~Lets all have our captian murder our new friend then go out and get drunk!~ Lol, yeah, Let's have them cry instead. XD**

**Luna the delcatty: I am too, But it kills me! **

**PikaMewGirl: ...MEEP! That's a lot of PMs...**

**reppad98: BROCK HAS BEEN ADDED! (BooYaa!)**

**Fprmr1: AWE. SOME!**

**eeveeluvr: I guess it's sorta similar, in the fact that it's about pirates and May and Drew. BTW, Thatnks for suggesting an awesome story. I read it earlier, totally awesome!**

**Left-to-Die: I'm pretty sure my pirate story is going to go _whoooooooosh-THUD_ and crash land sometime in the future. You just watch, I'm going to get insane writers block. **

**~Thanks to all peaple who favorited/followed "Captive"!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chi: So, A lot of Peaple were confused about the cats, so here's a list thingy~**

**May-"Glacier" (Girl)**

**Drew-"Raid" (Boy)**

**Dawn-"Pip" (Boy)**

**Paul-"Onyx" (Girl)**

**Gary- "Forest" (Boy)**

**Leaf-"Solana" (Girl)**

**Ash- "Pikachu" (Boy)**

**Misty-"Delta" (Boy)**

_**Glacier is the *Adopted* daughter of Raid.**_

_**Raid likes Solana, (Who dosn't like him!)**_

_**Pip's two brothers are Delta and Pikachu.**_

_**Onyx thinks Pip is 'cute.'**_

_**Forest likes Glacier, and enjoys teasing her. **_

**Is that enough? Disclaimer: I no own anything but the plot and the cats!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

May started when the door to her cell flew open, banging against the wall.

"You've been requested." The red-head, Misty, said stiffly.

"Captain said it's okay to bring your cat, if you wish." May nodded slightly and called softly to Glacier.

"Would you like to come with me?" She asked once the gray she-cat appeared from under the bed.

"Rrreow!" Glacier purred, leaping into May's arms.

"Are you done yet?" Misty asked impatiently. "Let's go then. C'mon, move it!"

On their way down the hall, they passed the galley, where Gary and several others were stomping out a fire.

"Leaf! You nearly set the entire ship on fire!" Gary shouted angrily as said girl dumped the charred contents of a frying pan into the trash.

"I am a pirate! Not a freaking chef!" Leaf snapped back.

"Besides, who knew that you couldn't use gun powder as seasoning…"

May laughed slightly at the confused look on Leaf's face, only to have Misty usher her along.

"Keep moving." She said, trying to stifle her own laugh.

Line break

* * *

"_Glacier." _

"Maybelle."

"_Hey…Dad…"_ Glacier sighed, leaping down from May's arms to go and meet her father.

"_I heard that you attacked Drew."_ Raid said, glaring at her slightly.

"_I heard that he ripped the freaking necklace off her!"_ Glacier snarled, turning her piercing cobalt gaze to Drew.

"Maybelle, call off the cat." Drew snapped angrily, though warily eyeing her.

"If I was going to hurt you, I'd have had her locked up someplace."

May managed a small smile at that and patted her leg softly.

"Glacier, come here." She said. Glacier gladly complied, purring as May ran her hand along her back.

"I've called you here for one reason and one reason alone." Drew started. "I have decided that we won't kill you, as long as you pull your own work load. You will cook, clean, mend clothing, and so on." Drew slammed his hands down on the table.

"Am I understood?" May nodded frantically.

"Good. Misty will get you a new set of clothing, and then take you to your first job."

* * *

May stepped out of the room Misty had let her change in.

She was now wearing the same tan cotton pants and white cotton shirt as everyone else.

"Nice fit…Now for boots." Misty dug around in a large chest and produced a pair of very worn brown leather boots.

May slipped into them and smiled up at Misty, indicating that they fit.

"Alright, c'mon. Drew said something about doing the crews laundry…" May crinkled her nose discreetly, but Misty still caught it.

"It's that, or a sword through ya." May shrunk back slightly.

"What I thought…" Misty muttered.

* * *

"DREW!" Gary, Paul, and Ash roared.

"What is it?" Drew sighed, looking up from his work, only to smirk once he saw them wearing pink shirts.

"YOU LET THE CAPTIVE DO OUR LAUNDRY!" Gary snarled.

"SHE TURNED OUR SHIRTS PINK!" Ash snapped.

"Fix. Them." Paul said dangerously.

Pikachu, Onyx and Forest all gave each other sly looks.

"…Well, We should be landing at a port soon, so we can buy more fabric after we sell this necklace." Drew said. "But for now, you're going to have to deal with wearing pink."

* * *

"_Alright, which of you slipped the red dye into the wash bucket?"_ Solana sighed.

"_That'd be me."_ Forest purred.

"_Hey! I'm the one who found the dye!"_ Pikachu complained.

"_Don't leave me out of this! I distracted her long enough for you to do it!" _Onyx whined.

"_You're all in trouble."_ Delta snarled.

"_If May gets the blame pushed onto her, you'll wish you were simply in __**trouble**_!" Glacier snarled.

Forrest rolled his flecked green eyes and flicked his tail across her nose.

"_Aw, c'mon…Don't be like that_!" He purred. Glacier narrowed her eyes and snapped at his tail.

"_YEOW!"_

"_Beat it, buster!" _

"_Aw, young kitten love!"_ Pip sighed, smirking.

* * *

**Chi: Ok...So, I've got some block on this, so Next chappy is probally going to be fast forwarded a few days...Ya...**

**ContestshippingRose: Thanks!**

**reppad98: Who dosn't love Brock? ^-^ Cats Have been awnsered Up TOP^**

**theasianwonder: Everyone luvs my awesomesauce cats~**

**Inspi Tree: Updated~!**

**Fprmr1: :'( LIER! Nah, just kidding! I can wait! (It'll be impatiantly waiting, but it'll still be waiting!) **

**Espeon210: According to my English teacher, EVERYTHING is redudant! but, My English Teacher is a few pancakes short of a short-stack, if ya get my drift. **

**Left-to-die: I know! WHY, BROCK, WHY?! It's Not as Awkward as me~ I am Da Awkward Queen!**

**eeveeluvr: They aren't just cats...THEY'RE PIRATE CATS! There IS a difference!**

**Chi: Reeeeveeeeeiiwwwwwwwww!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chi: ...Hi! So, It's been brought up, that I seem to be *Accidently* turning this story into, to quoet a reveiwer, "Days of our cat-lives"...I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I'm trying to fix that, and, THIS CHAPTER IS POKESHIPPING FUN! ...I couldn't come up with anything else, so...here!**

_"This"_ **Is Human Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! **

* * *

~Chapter 5~

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

**Negero Pirate Cove (Knee-Gear-Oh) **

"Captain?" May called, knocking softly on Drew's cabin door.

"Enter." Came his slightly muffled voice. May took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before pushing the door open.

"What is it Maybelle? Surely you couldn't have finished already?" Drew asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well…I have a request." May replied, gazing at Drew with slightly hopeful eyes.

"Well? What is it?" Drew prodded.

"I-I'd like to go ashore with Misty and Ash to gather supplies!" May blurted.

Drew looked slightly taken aback, before quickly re-composing himself.

"No. You are still our prisoner, and I am not taking the chance of letting you off the ship!" he declined harshly.

"But—!"

"No objections! That's finale. Now leave." May hung her head and turned around to leave.

She paused, her hand on the knob.

"What is it now?" Drew sighed, looking back at her.

"…Thank-you for at least listening." Drew was taken aback by that, and watched as the door swung shut.

"_That girl….She's different from the other in-landers." _

* * *

**One hour later**

"Arigatō." Misty said, collecting the money for the necklace.

"Anata no kangei." The merchant said, dipping his head.

"I hate Negero Cove…"Ash muttered angrily.

"Why?" Misty asked, looking at him curiously.

"Why? Mist, Nobody here speaks English! Just Japanese!"

"Ash, I taught you how to speak basic Japanese a while ago." Misty sighed, walking up to a produce vendor.

"Kore wa ikuradesu?" she asked. The vendor replied, and Misty handed over a certain amount of yen.

"Arigatō." Misty nodded, taking the produce that the vendor had quickly bagged.

"Alright, we've sold the necklace, bought new fabric for our shirts," Ash plucked at his still pink shirt, "and restocked our food supplies. Can we go back to the ship now?"

"Cat food." Misty reminded him.

"Oh ya…And then can we go back to the ship?"

"Yes Ash." Misty groaned. "Then we can g—" She paused and looked at something one of the vendors was selling.

Ash followed her gaze to a beautiful, yet simple, blue opal necklace.

The necklace had a blue opal heart-shaped pendant attacked to a silver, fine chain.

Ash looked back at Misty, who noticed him looking and quickly shook her head to clear it.

"Misty….Do you want that necklace?" Ash asked curiously.

"U-um….Nevermind! I probably wouldn't have enough anyway." Misty quickly hurried off to by the cat food, Ash watching after her.

Making up his mind, Ash went up to the vendor.

"Kore wa ikuradesu?" He asked.

"…I don't speak Japanese very well, do you speak English?" the vendor dead-panned.

"…Yes, yes I do…" Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "But, anyways, how much for that necklace?"

* * *

"Ash? What happened to your shoes?" Misty blinked. Indeed, Ash was not wearing his boots.

Misty noticed the bag he was carrying.

"Did you trade them for candy or something?" She accused.

"What? No! Well…I did trade them. Just not for candy!" Ash held out the bag.

"Go ahead! Open it!" Misty cautiously took it and opened it. A few seconds of silence as she dug around for the contents, and then she pulled up the necklace.

"Oh, Ash…" She breathed.

"I didn't have enough yen, but the vendor was this weirdo who said he would trade it for my boots." Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Here, let me put it on you." He walked over and took the necklace. Quickly clasping it, he turned Misty around.

"Perfect!" He complimented. "Hmm…? Hey, Mist, your face is as red as your hair!"

"Ash!"

* * *

"Like this?" May asked, carefully slicing off a piece of pineapple.

"Perfect!" The chef, Cilan, complimented.

Under his breath, he muttered; "Much better than Leaf. I mean really, gun powder?"

May held in a laugh.

A loud THUD brought the twosome's attention to the front of the galley.

"Order up, Cilan!" Misty called happily.

"Fruit is heavy…" Ash groaned, dropping his own bags.

"Ash? Where are your boots?" May asked curiously, noticing the absence of the black leather clothing article.

Both Misty and Ash blushed furiously.

"…"

"…"

Leaf came into the Kitchen with a bag of meat.

"He probably traded them for that necklace Misty is trying to hide under her shirt." She commented, putting the meat in the cooler.

"How did you-?" Misty was cut off by May.

"That is so adorable!" The shorter-haired brunette squealed.

"…Bye Misty!" Ash shouted, bolting out of the room.

"COWARD!" The red-head shouted after him. She turned back nervously to the two girls, (one of which had an evil glint in her eyes.)

"TORTURE TIME!" Leaf shouted happily, grabbing Misty's arm and running out of the room with her dragging behind.

"….Shall we continue, Miss Maple?" Cilan asked after a moment of silence.

"…Lets…."

* * *

**Chi: See! No cats :D AND! I used Japaese! YAY! Alright, reveiw time!**

**eeveeluvr: Lol, Ooooookaaaaaay. Who gave you sugar? **

**Inspi Tree: My cat is being a pain right now...Such a drama King, lol! **

**Left-to-die: Don't worry, She'll grow some back-bone later on. We ARE only five chapters in! **

**ContestshippingRose: If I gave you an Update time, I'd be lying. I can't make myself write anything in any amount of time to submit it. I just can't write like that...YET! Guest#1: I apoligize for that, I will try harder on sticking to the humans!**

** pikapi: I decided to make this less cliché and mix it up a little. :) **

**Guest#2:...I Didn't even think about that...O.O **

**Fprmr1: Alright~ :D**

** ShadowAbsol13: I KNOW! Geeze, I gotta work on my romance skills! D: **

**Reyna The Assasin: ...What Kind of cyber sammich? Aw, Whatever, GIMME! **

**reppad98: Long reveiw...o.O Well, Ok...WHere do I start?! O.O I know, I did kinda get carried away with the cats, but I'm going to fix that! I was, at first, going to make totally cliché relationships, but decided against it! (Yay!) Pink shirts are hot! Lol. I might add that scene(With credit given to you, of course.) AND! As you saw from this chapter, I'm having Cilan be the cook. (Dear Arceus, you sure made me work on this reveiw!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, Here it is! THE NEXT CAPTER! Mawhahaha! Oh, and...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (To those who celebrate) **

**Disclaimer: ...FAN FICTION, YA NOOBS! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN POKEMON?!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**Middle of the Ocean**

May grumbled as she stabbed herself yet again with the needle.

"I already told them it wasn't me, so how come I'm the one sewing new shirts?" She mumbled under her breath.

Glacier purred out a laugh at her mistress's misfortune.

"Not funny!" May snapped at her.

"Hey, At least I'm here with you!" Leaf said happily, threading her needle through.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" May asked. "I mean, when you were done 'torturing' Misty, she looked like she had been to hell and back! And she's Misty!"

Leaf looked at her blankly.

"If Dawn had gotten to her she'd look way worse than that."

May dropped her head into her hands, muttering under her breath.

"My only two friends on this wretched ship, and they're insane."

"Better not let Drew hear you calling his ship '_wretched_.' He'd kill you, literally. He takes the _Bloody Rose_ very seriously." Leaf informed May, holding up her finished shirt for inspection.

"It's not pink, doesn't have many holes, and kind of resembles a shirt! I suggest you give it to Gary." May smirked.

"You're devious…perfect! That's the only way to survive on this ship." Leaf laughed, and May joined her.

A few minutes later, and the ship lurched roughly towards the right.

May shrieked as she flew to the side, her needle impaling itself into her hand.

The crew began rampaging around the ship, and Leaf stood quickly.

"Solana, go see what's up!" She ordered her tabby. The cat quickly leapt to her feet and disappeared up one of the many cat-crawl spaces, Glacier quickly following.

* * *

"Ash, go with Misty and secure the lower decks. Gary, Paul, find Leaf and Dawn and give them their scarves back. We'll need them in command for this storm." Drew ordered, rushing around the navigator's cabin in an attempt to map out the best way to survive the freak storm.

"Aye, Captain!" The four ran off to their respective duties quickly, getting pelted with sheets of rain as they crossed open deck.

"And make sure May doesn't get in the way!" He shouted after them.

"Where did this storm come from?" He mumbled, scanning the reports on the weather and such quickly.

"What the—Where are the…?" He paused when the door swung open.

"Captain!" A purple-haired girl panted.

"What is it, Iris?"

"Storm—Bad—!" Drew cut her off.

"I know that, it's obviously bad!" He said angrily. Iris took a deep breath.

"The storm washed a few of the crew overboard!"

* * *

The door to the room banged open, startling the two brunette inside.

"Gary!" Leaf shouted, shocked at his drowned-rat state and slightly wild expression.

"Put it on, and go and receive your orders!" Gary stated, tossing her the forest green neckerchief he held in his hand.

"And you!" He made a move to grab May, but she ducked around him.

"If the ships in trouble, I…I want to help!" May stated.

"You're in-experienced, would get under-foot, and Drew would have my head if I let you out. You're going back to your cabin!" He grabbed her forearm and began quickly dragging her to her cabin.

On the way, May kicked Gary's shin and shimmied out of his grasp before bolting.

"Dammit!" Gary snarled, preparing to go after her.

"Leave her! We've got bigger things to worry about!" Paul shouted, appearing with a worried-looking Dawn.

Gary nodded in grim confirmation; sparing the direction May had bolted one last fleeting look before running off towards the main deck.

* * *

May was panting heavily when she made it up onto the deck. She stayed close to the walls, watching the crew running around and people shouting orders.

"Everyone take cover!" The sudden shout burst through, and May stood frozen watching a large wave crash down onto the ship.

She screamed as she felt her legs being dragged out from underneath her, and watched in petrifyed fear as the water dragged her closer and closer towards the edge…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! **

**...I can't tell you because I don't know yet. (Maybe...!)**

**reppad98: lol, Ooooookay! Well, if replying to super long reveiws is what it takes then I shall do it! Well, yeah I'm gonna-Wait, I already did add Iris...Ya can't have Cilan without Iris! Yeah...Ash is very tactless...-.-" ****  
ShadowAbsol13: A-huh! Drew is beginning to like her...hehe!  
Fprmr1: YAAA! *Hug of death*  
PikaMewGirl: ...Have a Cookie? DON'T RIP OUT MY SOUL!  
eeveeluvr: Well, Cilan has a RESTURANT! :D So he gets to be Chef. :P  
Inspi Tree: Well, really, only until Drew and May start getting all lovey-dovey will I focus on the other couples...Because we need SOME Shipping awesomeness!**

**Ok, If you reveiw I'll give you...ONE MILLION VIRUTAL COOKIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sososososososo SO SORRY for the delay! *Whines* But, Just for you guys, I'm skipping school, (Or at least some of it...) To Post/Finnish this chapter! Oh! And before I forget...Here's your Cookies, Reveiwers! *Passes out cookies* ...I won't keep you anylonger, Go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and the cats! I, in no means, Own Pokemon itself!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

A few hours later, and the storm had finally subsided. Drew was with Brock, evaluating the crew, while the others went to check the damage below deck. Drew looked up at Glacier's insistent yowling.

"Be quiet, Glacier!" He snapped. He noticed her position; crouched at the edge of the ship, ears pinned flat and watching something that he couldn't see.

"I'll be right back." He informed Brock in an undertone. The doctor nodded, looking very stressed.

Drew cautiously made his way to the edge and looked over. His breathe caught in his throat and he called for Gary, (Who was closest.)

"What happened?" Gary asked, coming over. Drew motioned towards the railing, and Gary took the hint and looked over it. He made a noise of surprise and looked back up at the captain.

"Who is that?" He asked after a moment. Drew shrugged and looked back at the figure hanging lifelessly, a stray rope tightly wound around their wrist.

"Help me pull them up." Gary nodded and started searching for the other end of the rope.

"Found it!" He called to Drew, who nodded and went over to help him pull the unidentified figure onto the deck.

By the time they had managed the task, they had a large crowd grown around them.

Drew cut the rope off the figure's right wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Drew, you can't really expect whoever this is to be ali—" He was silenced when Drew looked up and nodded.

"Well, somehow they are alive!" He exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Somebody revive them!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, where's Brock? Shouldn't he be here?" Someone else agreed.

"I'm right here! And besides, I can't perform CPR. I took the Heimlich maneuver course instead." Brock said, aggravated.

"….What kinda doctor can't perform CPR?!" Someone muttered.

"Alright, everyone be quiet!" Drew shouted. "I know CPR."

Gary gapped at him. "You're gonna…?" He asked, dumbfound. Drew rolled his eyes, and simply nodded, beginning the procedure.

Drew pressed his lips to the figures, and after a moment he felt himself beginning to pour every ounce of love into the 'kiss.'

'_**What….? Oh, never mind….'**_ He thought, pressing down on her chest. **(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT! )**

A few minutes later, and the figure coughed up some water.

"Oh crap…" Gary muttered, as everyone finally noticed just who exactly the figure was.

"Would somebody care to explain why Miss Maple is out of her cabin, when I gave the order for her to be in it?" Drew muttered darkly, helping the brunette sit up as she finished coughing.

"N-not….a-anyone's…fault…." May managed to pant. She held her right wrist close to her body, wincing occasionally.

"Wo-wouldn't go….fought…G-Gary." Drew blinked and looked down at the girl in surprise, before looking back up at Gary.

"Can I trust that this time you'll make sure she stays in her cabin?" he growled.

Gary nodded hastily, and helped the girl to her feet. She was very unsteady, and nearly fell from just taking a single step.

Drew watched her being led away, trying to ignore the fact that he, for some reason, wanted her to stay by his side, where he could watch her and make sure nothing else horrible happened to her.

Eh, probably just wanting to keep his prisoner up and working.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"What's wrong with her wrist?" Dawn asked as Brock exited the cabin. Brock sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, she had the blood flow cut off for possibly hours, and I believe some of the nerves were damaged during that time. There is a slight chance that she'll recover, but it's not likely. She might never be able to move her hand again." Leaf gapped and made a move to enter the cabin, but Brock stopped her.

"Let her rest." He said tiredly. Leaf gave a hesitant nod, glancing at the door one last time before going off to perform the rest of her duties. Brock left soon after, leaving Dawn alone in the hallway. The bluenette leaned against the wall opposite of the cabin's door, watching it intently.

"Troublesome girl, staring at the door isn't going to heal her." A certain plum-headed boy's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Go away, Paul." Dawn snapped, annoyed. Paul let out a long, very annoyed sigh and walked over to her.

"She'll be alright…" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when Dawn looked up at him, tears in her cobalt eyes.

"How can you be sure?" She asked, voice wavering slightly. Paul blinked and struggled for an answer.

"Well…With Friends like you and Leaf, it'd be impossible not to get better." Dawn looked satisfied with the answer, and so Paul turned to leave.

You can imagine his surprise when the bluenette threw her arms around his middle.

* * *

**...What?! I couldn't resist a little Ikari moment in there! IT WAS SO DANG ADORABLE! /shot/**

**ShadowAbsol13: ?_?****  
reppad98: I was gonna do that, but I wanted a kissy-face excuss. XD AND YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR COOKIES!  
MudkipLover33: Awww, Thanks so much!  
LoveLoverGirl: No you won't! They're low-fat, no calorie cookies that still manage to taste awesome!  
Fprmr1: :O Of course I loved your chapter! And I feel honoured that you loved mine! *bows*  
PikaMewGirl: I already gave you your cookies!  
Espeon210: Shimmy IS fun to say! :D  
eeveeluvr: I dressed my cat up as Batman. :P He's still mad at me.  
Thalanthus: Love your new username!  
Apheleia: Thanks! And I'll work on that...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO! Here I am...Standing her awkwordly...Um...(I'm gonna steal Riley Sky's Famous line)**

**Read, Reveiw, and Enjoy! **

**OH! And vote on my poll, please!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

**One week later**

May used her left hand to close her right hand around a mop's handle, only when she removed her functioning hand, the mop fell to the floor with a loud thud.

May sighed and attempted to reach for it, only to have a certain tawny cat bloke the way.

"Rrroew." Raid mewed, his tail curling around his paws as he sat.

"Oh, move kitty!" May exclaimed, trying to push him off the mop. Raid refused to move.

"Maybelle, what are you doing?" A voice asked in a slightly amused tone, causing May to freeze and slowly lift her gaze to meet Drew's.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't get used to only using one hand, huh?" he asked in a slightly sympathetic tone.

May gave her head a tiny shake, and in response Drew let out a long sigh.

"Well then, come on. Follow me." May looked at him curiously, but stood up anyways and followed him.

* * *

May sighed. She was so bored! Drew had told her to sit tight and wait for him to come back close to half an hour ago! He had sat her in a chair in his office, said what he said, and then left.

"Maybe I could….No, that's a stupid idea….Maybe just one look." May finally gave into her temptation to sneak around Drew's files. She stood up and tip-toed over to his desk, ignoring Raid's warning hiss, and pulled out the first file her slightly-sweaty hand had managed to grab.

She placed the manila colored file onto the desk and carefully opened it.

She gasped at what she saw.

The first paper was a cut-out newspaper article.

"**Maple Family Terminated!"**

It read. May began breathing heavily and quickly read the rest of the article.

"**The town of Petal Burgh was burnt to the ground, and nearly all of its occupants killed, including the visiting Maples. Lord Norman Maple and his wife and sons' bodies were all found within their cottage. It is unconfirmed if his daughter, Maybelle Maple, made it out alive, but it is assumed that she is also dead. If you have any information on who burned down the town, please send for a government official right away."**

Tears began cascading down May's face.

"They….They're dead?" she whispered to herself. She hurriedly checked the article's date.

"No….Th-three months ago? No…No!" May collapsed, her knees taking the brunt of the fall, and hugged herself, even more tears falling.

May didn't hear the door open, she didn't hear the angry cry Drew gave, she didn't see him stomp up to her, but she certainly felt when he slapped her clear across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Drew growled, his emerald eyes on fire.

May didn't bother trying to answer him as her situation became clear in her mind.

Sapphire met emerald, and for just a moment it felt like someone had thrown a thunderbolt between them.

"You…" May managed. "…You killed my family." Drew glared at her.

"Have you forgotten, May?" He hissed, stepping towards her, "We're _Pirates_. We kill, we raid, we _kidnap_. Don't forget your place." But May wouldn't back down, not now. She stood up and glared up at him.

"This is why the ransom was refused! No one ever received it because _you killed them_!" She tried to shove him, but he caught her wrists.

Leaning down to look her in the eyes, Drew hissed;

"Know your place."

And then everything went black…

* * *

**...WHAT?! I FELT THE NEED FOR DRAMA! /shot/ **

**reppad98: How many other stories are there in which the main character loses her hand? Not many! (Take that, Cliche!/shot/) And; Meh...No one even notied I was gone cept my friends. And They had heart attacks and chewed me out. And then their PARENTS chewed me out. /shot/**

**MudkipLover33: ...I can't wait to see who the others get together as well. I have zilch clue on how I'm gonna do it! /shot/**

**Thalanthus: I wouldn't know. I'm in my last year of middle, lol.**

**ShadowAbsol13: ...?_?**

**Iloveikari: Um...Whooooooaaa, there, Girly! (I think your a girl...Are you?! ?_?)**

**Left-to-die: lol, Thanks!**

**Fprmr1: Thanks! (And here's your update!)**

**eeveeluvr: Lol, to like your ENTIRE reveiw! XD (Ps: Love your new story, "Ninja Love"!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um...HIIIII! One good thing about having to deal with these idiots is that I don't have to go to school! WOOOO! But I have to interact with everyone. . Bleh. **

**(Disclaimer) Anyways, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! (Poo!) **

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

May slowly forced her eyes open, emitting a small shriek when she was met with the worried face of a familiar bluenette.

Dawn sat back and looked at May worriedly.

"Are you alright? Drew said that you pas—" May quickly cut her off.

"Get away from me!" The brunette snarled, pressing her back as far into the backboard of her bed as possible. Dawn blinked, confused.

"May?" She questioned, "What's wrong?" She reached out her hand to lay it on May's forehead, only to quickly pull it back with a gasp when the brunette tried to bite it.

Dawn stood up and ran over to the door.

"Maybe Brock can figure out what's wrong with her…" She mumbled, flinging the door open and running...straight into Paul's chest.

"Uh…" Dawn stuttered, blinking up at the Plum-headed boy stupidly.

Paul sighed at her, and then glanced behind her to see May eyeing them with obvious anger.

Paul sighed again before grabbing the flustered bluenette's wrist and, after closing and locking the door to May's cabin, dragged her in the vague direction of his cabin.

"I thought Drew told you not to go in there." He growled in a low, menacing voice.

"W-well, yes, he did say that." Dawn stuttered, "B-but May is my friend! I-I couldn't just leave her all alone when she was hurt!"

Paul growled angrily.

"If you had been at the meeting like you were supposed to be, then you would know why she had passed out!" Dawn hung her head briefly, before lifting it back up to look at Paul questionably.

"Why did she pass out?" Paul groaned.

"If you want to know so badly, then you should've gone to the meeting. Because I'm not telling you."

"Aw, c'mon Paul! Please?" Dawn begged, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Paul only managed to resist them for about thirty seconds.

"Alright already!" He groaned, "She found out that her family is dead, threw a fit, and then passed out from the mental stress. Got it?" Dawn blinked.

"Poor May…It must be so hard for her…" Dawn mumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Don't get too attached to the prisoner, troublesome. Captain could decide to kill her at any given time. Don't forget; _you are a Pirate_." Paul warned.

Dawn looked up at him, her cobalt eyes flashing angrily.

"In case you've forgotten Paul, I _never_ wanted this life!" She shouted at him, blinking back tears as she ran off.

* * *

**MORE DRAMA! I love Drama...^-^**

**ShadowAbsol13: Then my mission is complete! :D**

**Thananthus: 'Cause he was broke. Plus, He's a freaking hot idiot. (...What? We all have our anime crushes!)**

**Left-to-die: Trust me, she's planning MURDER. Not that she'll have a chance to put the plan in action, but yeah, totally planning murder. :P**

**reppad98: I normally can't kill a character. :P I'm too mushy and sentimental. BUT I KILLED THEM! MAWHAHAHAHA!**

**eeveeluvr: SHe passed out from mental stress. :P**

**Fprmr1: Trust me, I LOVE making drama. It's fun and, well, it's DRAMA!**

**LoveLoverGrl: I enjoy giving cliffies, just cause I'm mean like dat!**

**MudkipLover33: Yeah, Drew is such a meanie! What's up with him? Only I know! (...Or do I?...)**

**ScaredMoon: What's a Zuko? o.O *Thinking* ...Oooohh, He's that banished fire-bender from Avater, right? My brother loves that show. :P**

**AND NOW for the reveiws of my A/N, (Which I told you not to reveiw yet you reveiwed anyways. -.-)**

**Reppad98: ...Smart, lol, And it's for some phycoligy-thingy. (I probally didn't spell that right. ...Meh, Whatever) And yeah, I DID lock myself in the school's Bathroom, but then My friends Ryan and Blue dragged me out and made me look at the bright side. (I was in the girls bathroom. O.O Ryan is a boy. I'm NEVER gonna let him live that down, lol)**

**ShadowAbsol13: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! ^^**

**GreenGiantUranus: It really depends on what your prespective is. For me, It's torture, but yeah...Anyways, Thanks so much! (And I'm generally to lazy to reveiw as well. /shot/)**

**eeveeluvr: Aw, How could I hate any of my awesome readers?!**

**PikaMewGirl: WHAT?! WHY?! *Sighs in defeat and hands over the cookies***


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you guys mad at the over-due update? PLEASE DON'T BE! I had it completed a few days ago, but then I was hit by a car and I'm still in the hospital. Never Drive while Drunk, GOT IT?! I have to be pushed around in a wheel chair. I feel useless... BUT! The good news is that I'm back home! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

Dawn had just slid down the wall of her chosen hiding spot, openly sobbing into her hands, when she felt the nervous presence of someone else. She instantly bolted into an upright position while wiping her eyes clear of her tears. She blinked up the new presence as they blearily came into focus.

"_May?"_ the bluenette gasped as she took in the sight of the sapphire eyed brunette.

Said girl quickly took a few steps back, getting ready to run.

"W-wait!" Dawn cried, hurriedly getting to her feet. May paused, watching her warily.

"I'm so sorry about your family, May. But I also can't help but feel _jealous_. You…You know what happened to your family. I never got that luxury." May blinked and let down her guard slightly.

"You're a pirate." She said uncertainly. Dawn hesitated before nodding.

"I am a pirate. But I became one because it was my only option! It was either that, or become stranded. I couldn't just give up on life." May looked at her, obviously confused, before sitting down and pulling Dawn down with her.

"Care to explain?" The brunette asked, giving her a side-long look.

Dawn took a deep breath and began.

"Well, believe it or not, I was born into a high-class family. My father loved taking me and my mother on extravagant trips, and the last one he ever took us on was a cruise. It started out great, but before we had even gotten to the second stop of the trip, we were attacked. By the Pirates of the _Frozen Pride_." Dawn snarled out the name of the ship, a look of pure hate surfacing in her watery cobalt eyes. May placed a hand on her arm, urging her on with her story with her curios sapphire eyes.

"My father sent me below deck along with my mother, and after a few minutes we heard the sound of fighting. It seemed to go on forever! Endless sounds of swords clanking against swords, guns being fired, and bodies thumping to the ground. And when the noises finally faded, my mother went to find my father. That was the last I ever saw of her." Dawn slammed her fist into the floor, startling May.

"The _Frozen Pride_'s Captain must have ordered the crew to strand the ship, because next thing I knew and I was being knocked around by this huge storm. I remember being thrown against the wall and hitting my head, but after that….A big black blank." She shook her head.

"Next thing I know and I'd been pulled onto the _Bloody Rose_." Dawn looked at May, who stared at her blankly.

"If you hate Pirates so much, then why are you here?" She mumbled. Dawn gave her a weak smile.

"I'll only say this: Don't listen to Drew's claims. It's just the way he manages to not get blasted out of the ocean." She gave a small laugh before the ship lurched violently to the right and a cannon was blasted, rocking the ship even more and causing the two girls to slide into the wall farthest from them.

Dawn fought to stand, and when she succeeded she offered her hand to May, who gratefully allowed the bluenette to pull her to her feet.

"I don't know how you got out May, but I'm gonna need to ask you to go back to your cabin. If you can get out again, well, I could care less. Just stay safe, got it?" Dawn asked, placing one of her hands on May's shoulder.

May nodded before turning and taking a few steps away before turning back and shooting a smug grin towards Dawn.

"Glacier figured out how to turn the lock."

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the Frozen Pride's Captain is? Bet you can't~! **

**Sunny: Awww! Thanks! **

**GGU: ...WHOOOA THERE! It's not that big of a deal. :P I just said that so that you'd be able to reveiw the real chappy! K? We all good?**

**The Moltres's Flame: Yeeeaaah, I didn't really plan this story out. . I'm tryin', but I've got like No ideas. Don't worry though! In the future I'll make sure I have an idea mostly developed in the future!**

**MudkipLover33: As explained in this chapter, Because of those Damned _Frozen Pride_ Pirates. **

**rabiya123: As I told The Moltres's Falme, I didn't really think this story through. I am working very hard at trying to improve the whole "Think, THEN act" thing though, if that makes any sense. Thank you for sticking with Un-reliable me through all this time!**

**reppad98: Yes, Poor Ryan. XD (BTW: He's mad that I told you. Meh, To bad for him) OMG If all my reveiwers are bringing that up then I REALLY need to work on it! /shot/**

**Fprmr1: Meh, They were fine. The nurses at this hospital are much worse, always fussing over me. :P I'm surprised I havn't died from too much attention. **

**SpecialxGirl: Thanks so much! And the cats? I went to the stables, climbed into the hayloft, and POOF! The barn cats, (Can you guess their names? lol) showed up and started doing the most hilarious things. And yes, One of them is called "Pikachu". ...Imma dork, lol.**

**Eeveexme: I wouldn't say I rule, If anything I'd say I suck...And, (OMG CONFESSION TIME! /shot/) I kinda ended up using the cats because I had nothing planned. Shocker. I hardly ever plan anything through. Oldrival Shipping? One of my fav shippings! I'll see what I can do with that~**


End file.
